Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style)
CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Mr. Fussy (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style) - Minnie Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style) - Hopeful Heart Cougar Five Second Rule *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style) - Wasabi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style): Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Joy Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Sadness Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Fear Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:CareBearsFamilyandTheSpacebotsFanaticMayhem544 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG